


Day 3 - Masturbating

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The perks of getting caught.





	Day 3 - Masturbating

It had been a long day for Aaron. Days filled with paperwork always were. He was laying in bed, thinking back on his day, when he heard her. Aaron could hear Darcie walking around in the kitchen. “She’s probably taking care of laundry. Maybe I should help.”, he thought, but didn’t move.

He started remembering when they first met. She had come as a referral from Jessica, Hailey’s sister, as being this amazing nanny. Aaron was looking for one now that Jessica was moving across the country because of her job and, after just a few days, he realized how perfect she was, not just for or at her job, but as a person as well. Two years had pass and Darcie was now an important part of their little family.

But every once in a while, Aaron would look at Darcie and see beyond the nanny tittle. It started a few months before, during a trip to the beach. Seeing her in a two-piece bathing suit, made him look at her differently. The bathing suit wasn’t that revealing, but it was enough to make his imagination run wild. Seeing her curves in full display was enough for him to thank God his shorts were loose enough not to give away just how turned on he was. Just thinking about it made him hard all over again.

The image of her semi-naked body was etched into his brain, as well as the fantasy he has had ever since that day. He couldn’t help but imagine both their bodies moving together as one; her lips on his; earing her voice moan his name in pleasure; making her come over and over again. Aaron was hard, and he wished he could just walk up to her and take her in every way possible, but since he couldn’t, he had to take care of things himself.

Grabbing his cock, he shivered at the touch, already imagining it was Darcie’s hand stroking his cock. Aaron couldn’t help but imagine her hand and mouth stroking and sucking him almost to the point of no return. Closing his eyes, he could see, as clear as day, her head bobbing up and down, sucking and licking his cock, making him moan her name. The more he stroked his cock, the more he would moan. He thanked God for Jack being away at a sleepover, so he could relax and not worry about being caught by his son.

He stroked his cock fast and hard, her name on his lips with each moan, the image of his cock inside her, fucking her senseless on his mind, his pleasure raising to new heights at the thought of feeling her insides cramping around him as he came inside her making him moan her name with absolute pleasure.

Aaron was so out of it that he didn’t hear Darcie walking down the hall. He didn’t hear her knocking on his door and coming in, thinking she had heard him saying to do so, or her gasp as she saw him jerking off and moaning her name. He missed the way her tongue licked her lips with lust in her eyes; the way her hand caressed her mount over her sporty shorts; or the way she quickly left, completely flustered and turned on by the sight in front of her. If he hadn’t, he would’ve known the what he wanted so bad, could actually happen. He would’ve known that, every other night, she would pleasure herself thinking of him. Things could be so different, if only he had opened his eyes in that moment.

Aaron felt himself about to come. Quickening his pace, soon he was over the edge, coming all over his hand, pretending it was her insides, with one last moan. Opening his eyes, he reached for the tissues he always kept on his nightstand and cleaned himself up.

As he’s getting off his bed to go take a shower, he noticed his door was slightly open. He remembered he had it completely closed, and that’s when fear rose in his chest. “What if she saw me?”, he thought as he slowly made his way to the door. What he found left him speechless. Darcie was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door, one hand down her shorts franticly rubbing herself, while the other was massaging her exposed breast, small whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips.

Aaron smiled, feeling his cock getting hard again at the sight, with the knowledge that he was responsible for her arousal. Taking a step back, for a second he thought about making his presence known, but decided against it, letting her finish what she started on her own. Standing behind his door, he heard her breath quickening, just before a low and long moan escaped her lips. He heard her fumble to her feet and rearrange her clothing before picking up the laundry basket, that had been forgotten until then, as she made her way to her bedroom.

Once Aaron was sure she was in her broom, he walked out of his and walked to the kitchen to get some water. He couldn’t get the image of Darcie rubbing herself because of him out of his mind, and now he knew she wanted it as bad as he did.

Darcie walked in the kitchen a few minutes later and Aaron couldn’t help but smile as he saw the blush creep up on her cheeks when she saw him, before giving him a smile and a small nod. Aaron decided there and then that he would do whatever it took to be with her. “This is going to be fun.”, he thought as he left the room.


End file.
